ZekuRiku: Vain Desire
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Zexion is in love with his best friend Riku. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


'_The first kiss is everything. How far you go will be determined by the first kiss.'_ Zexion thinks as he reads his thick hardcover book with the cover reading, The Point of Oblivion. "Zexion!!! Hey!" Yuna calls out from the bedroom. _'I'm not moving.'_ Zexion thinks and he hopes his telepathic message will get to her. "Zexion this is important!" His sister whines and Zexion pays no attention to her.

Yuna huffs and stomps into the living room. Zexion looks up at the sound of constant clunking high heels. "Do you mind? I'm trying to read." Zexion grumbles and Yuna snatches the book out of his hands. The cover falls off of the book and Yuna gasps. Zexion blushes a deep cherry. The cover of the hardcover book reads, Sexual Education: The Pleasures of Being Gay.

The brunette girl gags roughly and tosses the book to Zexion like it is an infected tissue. "Listen, queer. You don't want me to tell mom about this, do you?" Yuna asks and she puts on her blackmailing face. Zexion shakes his head 'no' as he puts the cover back on the book.

"So. I'm going to go on a date with Tidus and you have to make sure that mom doesn't go into my room. She'll freak if I'm out past curfew…especially cause I'll be with Tidus. Why don't you invite a friend over so she is distracted. Just tell her that I'm at…Rinoa's house, k?" Yuna babbles on and Zexion nods like he is listening to a professor's lecture.

"Got it?" Yuna asks and she primps her short hair with her manicured hand. "Yes ma'am." Zexion smirks and he goes back to reading. Yuna checks the clock and she snags her bag off of the coat hanger.

"Remember to be a good boy." Yuna says and Zexion shoos her with his hand. _Telling your closest friend that you have come out of the closet will be a more positive way to go out through life as being gay. It's a great way to get it off your chest and plus you are being honest about your true self.'_ Zexion reads the corny chapter.

The night shade teen waits until he hears Tidus's motorcycle vroom away. Zexion takes the house phone and dials Riku's phone number by heart. "Hello?" The silver teen answers on the winter night.

"Hey Riku. Yuna is off on another _trip_ to Rinoa's place. Wanna come hang her, since the Wicked Witch is gone?" Zexion offers and he fingers the book. _'We've been best friends for forever…but I don't want to tell him…'_ Zexion thinks. "Sure! I'll keep you company, Mr. Lonely-Pants." Riku says with an airy chuckle.

"Very funny, hippie boy. Now get your mordant self over here." Zexion says and Riku is silent. "It means sarcastic, Riku." Zexion says and Riku laughs. "See ya in a few. Bye." Riku says and Zexion pauses. "Bye." Zexion says and he waits for Riku to hang up. There is an awkward pause that was only a few seconds but it seemed like torture to Zexion. Riku exhales silently and hangs up the phone.

Zexion's mom stumbles in the house with an arm full load of random crap. Grocery bags, blueprints for housing development, magazines on: _How to Understand Your Teenagers_, an industrial thermos of coffee, a bin of tax files and one large birthday cake for Yuna's birthday tomorrow. Zexion stands up and takes the birthday cake out of his mom's hands before it drops to the white marble floor. "Thank you, gummy bear." His mom says and Zexion rolls his eyes. "Stop calling me that mom." Zexion groans and he fits the cake in the fried with little trouble.

"Awww Zexion. You are still my little baby boo!" His mom coos and she pinches Zexion's face. The dark teen frowns and he looks not amused. "I'm 19 now, mom." Zexion mutters and his mom makes a tisking noise then she goes on, "You had such a cute little butt when you were a baby. And you had little dimples-"

"Mom!" Zexion shouts in high embarrassment. _'Thank god Riku wasn't here to hear that. . .'_ Zexion thinks. Zexion's mom smiles. "You are my beautiful son and you always will be." Zexion's mom says and she pats him on the back even though he towers over her in height. He slides away before she plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Riku is coming over." Zexion says to change the subject. "Ooooh! I love that kid around. He is such a little darling." Zexion's mom says as she sorts through her pile she brought in the house. "Yeah…" Zexion says awkwardly and his mom smiles. "He can stay." She says and Zexion kisses his mom's cheek. "Love ya." Zexion says and he heads back to the living room. "I love you too, sweetheart." His mom calls after.

Ding dong. The sound echoes through the house and Zexion opens the front door casually. Riku smiles and says in an instant, "It smells like cake." Zexion chuckles lightly. "And _nice_ to see you to, Riku." Zexion says and Riku grins a little. "Sorry. Hi Zexion…but about that cake…" Riku says and he eyes where the kitchen is.

Zexion's mom comes from out of the kitchen's swinging door. "Riku! I thought I heard the doorbell ring. How are you?" She asks and Riku shrugs. "Well I haven't changed much since you saw me today at the doctor's office." Riku says and she pats his shoulder. "Aw dear. You are such a brave and strong boy." Zexion's mom says and her son raises an eyebrow.

"Doctor's office?" Zexion asks but his mom is already leading Riku into the kitchen for some food. "Did you bake a cake, Mrs. Ashburton? It smells lovely." Riku compliments and she blushes. "Oh Riku. It's for Yuna's birthday tomorrow. I just bought it after work. Here. Why don't you help yourself to a sea salt ice cream." She offers and Riku thanks her graciously. She turns the radio by the stove on.

"Weather conditions tonight are very severe. There is a blizzard which is expected to bring a couple feet of snow and very slick roads. Have extreme caution and stay in the safety of your homes." The news man says.

"Oh Riku. You are certainly welcome to spend the night. I couldn't send you home in a storm. Zexion has room for you in his bedroom." She says and Zexion freezes like an icicle. _'Riku…spending the night…in my bedroom……shit….I'm going to go crazy…ever since those dreams I've had of him and I…it's just so…hard to talk to him…'_ Zexion thinks.

He recalls the new dreams of him and Riku's passionate wet lips kissing and the dream of him and Riku under the covers of his bed. "Zexion…you okay?" Riku asks and Zexion snaps out of his train of thought. "I'm gaeh uh-okay." Zexion says and he frantically stutters. His mom and Riku stare at him with raised eyebrows.

"No more coffee for you, Zexion." His mom says and she listens to the radio. Zexion sighs that he didn't catch his mistake confession. Riku licks up the sea salt ice cream and Zexion tightens his fist so he distracts himself from Riku's sensual tongue. _'Ahhh he is licking ice cream. . .um…Subject change. Now!'_ Zexion commands himself in his mind. Riku looks around the room with oblivious eyes. "Wanna go play on my PS2?" Zexion asks and Riku nods with the ice cream in his mouth.

Riku trots out of the room in follow-the-leader style as Zexion makes his way to the stairs. The silver teen quickly discards the ice cream stick and he rushes to Zexion's room. The dark teen's bedroom is completely redecorated with black, white and dark blue.

"Can I call you chameleon now? You match your room." Riku jokes and Zexion laughs lightly as he bends down to get his video games out of the lower cabinet drawer. Zexion places his Sexual Education: The Pleasures of Being Gay book on the carpet and the fake cover is on it. Riku reads the cover: The Point of Oblivion. Riku picks up the book and Zexion doesn't notice.

The silver teen rests on the bed and he stares up at the Tim Burton swirled ceiling. He opens the book and sees the title of chapter 8: _'Pick up Lines for your Boy Toy_. Riku's jaw drops as he sees the picture of two boys in one of the suggested positions. "Zexion?" Riku asks nonchalantly and he skips through the chapters. He stops at chapter 12: _Getting' Your Candy Boy in Bed_.

"Yes?" Zexion asks as he juggles the tangled controllers. _'Uhhh subject change.'_ Riku thinks and he hides the book behind him. "You know you have wireless controllers, right?" Riku asks with a secretive grin. Zexion blushes lightly.

"Oops." Zexion says as he remembers. _'God I'm an idiot.'_ Zexion thinks. "Zexion! Remember to give your little sister some attention!" His mother calls from downstairs. "Yeah." Zexion yells back through the closed door.

Zexion jumps on the bed and he hands Riku a wireless ice blue controller. The game loads and Zexion realizes that Riku is player 1. Riku puts the controller down and Zexion stares at it. "You know when you agree to play video games, you are suppose to play." Zexion says and he sees his book behind Riku. Zexion stares at it and his face turns bright red with embarrassment. Riku changes the subject.

"I have a joke for you." Riku says and he gets up off the bed. Zexion stands up and raises an eyebrow at Riku. "Is it another Kairi joke?" The raven teen asks with an awkward sting in his embarrassed voice. "Ha not this time." Riku says and he smiles. _'He is so gorgeous. . .'_ Zexion thinks. "Knock knock." Riku says and he steps closer to Zexion. "Who's there?" Zexion asks. "Some interrupting lips." Riku says. "Wha-" Zexion's word gets cut off as Riku captures their lips together.

Riku holds his hands on Zexion's hips and Zexion topples over on to the bed. The silver teen lets their lips part for air. "Hi." Riku says with a frivolous smile. Zexion's facial expression is completely mortified. "No! Why did you stop?!" Zexion asks and Riku smiles. "I didn't want your lungs to run out of air." Riku says and he traces his wet lips over Zexion's pale mouth.

Zexion holds the back of Riku's neck and he enters into a deeper kiss then before. Riku can feel Zexion's smiling lips and he grants his tongue to join with Zexion's smooth tongue. The blunette lets his hands travel down Riku's body and his hands hook onto the back of Riku's thighs.

"Zexion!" A little voice whines and the door creaks open. Zexion's eyes grow wide and he tosses Riku off the bed. The silver teen lands on the blue carpet with a loud thud and Zexion wipes his saliva cover mouth off with his long black sleeve. The little girl with long blue hair skips in the room with a teddy bear in her hand. "I wanna have a tea party!" She whines and Zexion digs his nails into his bed sheets.

"Worst timing ever." Riku jokes and the little girl has no idea about the yaoi love that just happened in the room. "Not now, Xenia." Zexion says and her eyes well up with tears. "Aw c'mon, Zexion. I love tea time." Riku says with a playful grin. Xenia's eyes light up when Zexion sighs then nods. "YAAAAY!" The ten-year-old exclaims and she grabs their hands and leads them down the hall to her pink unicorn bedroom.

"F my life." Zexion mutters as Xenia puts a sparkly purple flower hat on him. "No language around the child, Zexion." Riku lectures with a beautiful smile. Xenia rummages through her small make-up drawers covered with jewel sequins and faded ballerina stickers. She grabs a tube of lip stick which she stole from her mother's purse. Riku looks frightened and she attacks his lips with the bright red movie star coloured lipstick.

Zexion chuckles and Riku looks highly un-amused. Xenia smiles at Riku's face and he manages a lipstick smile. Zexion bursts into laughter and Riku throws a plastic pink cup at his head. "Stay here. I'm gonna get the party dresses." Xenia says and she saunters with her quick Mary Jane steps. Riku stares at the empty teapot and Zexion lurches his hand out to Riku. "C'mon, my lady." Zexion says and Riku takes his hand. He kisses Zexion's neck and Zexion blushes. "Sorry, I had to get the lipstick off." Riku says lustfully.

They sneak together to her window and Zexion tosses the tea time hat on the ground. Riku gets out of the room first and he crouches in the tree outside of the window. Zexion bounds out of the window and Riku holds Zexion's hand. They leap down to the ground of the backyard and Riku rushes with Zexion to get away from the house. "We can't go to far. . ." Zexion says and they look around. Riku stares at the old tree house with a sly grin.

Zexion smiles and they rush to it. Riku climbs up the rickety ladder and Zexion follows right behind. The pale teens sit on the smooth wood floor and the space is large enough for the both of them. Riku stretches out his long swimmers' legs and Zexion crawls over to him. Zexion sits on Riku's lap and Riku's hands travel down Zexion's back. Riku vainly loses dominance as Zexion's tongue slips inside his unready mouth.

_Gardenia...my sweet darling, deep in your cherub's eyes I see_

Everything I ever held dear to me

I'll take you somewhere new with me, and together we'll always be

Enfolded in my arms so gently...I'll never let go

Minutes pass and Zexion is on top of Riku. The shirtless teens part their lips for air and Riku outlines Zexion's jaw with his soft hand. "You are better then cake." Riku says and Zexion can't help but laugh. Zexion smiles with an idea. "I have something for dessert." Zexion says and he grabs a bag from the corner of the room.

"I'm glad I can use the birthday present from Axel." Zexion says as he pulls out a bottle of sugary chocolate sauce. "…what the hell." Riku says with a confused expression. "Ladies first." Zexion says as he kisses Riku's faded lipstick lips and he empties the velvet brown bottle on Riku's chest. Zexion places the bottle down and he licks up Riku's chest. He pauses at Riku's pink nub and he takes it in his mouth.

"Nyaaah! Too much!" Riku begs and Zexion slides his hand into Riku's tight pants. He strokes the hot member and their bare chests press together. Zexion adjusts himself to straddle on the silver knight as Riku leans his back against the wall. The tree house creaks with a warning sign. Riku licks some of the chocolate residue off of Zexion's chest.

The tree house snaps and their eyes widen. They sway and they fall in to the ground. "Zexion!!!" Xenia calls and Riku stares up at Zexion inside the crushed tree house. "Axel always has dumb ideas." Riku mutters as Zexion licks off the chocolate before they put their shirts on. "Sorry. This didn't work out." Zexion says as he slips the shirt on himself. Riku kisses Zexion's lips. "You can always have extras in your room." Riku says. "Xenia! Get back inside! The snow is too crazy!" Zexion's mom calls.

The two teens shuffle out of the broken house and escape quickly inside to Zexion's bedroom. The wet snow sticks to their shoes and they fling them off to the corner of the bedroom. Zexion gets in bed with Riku and he hugs him close. "Have you read chapter 12?" Riku asks and Zexion blushes as Riku takes off their clothes. "Yes…" Zexion admits and Riku smiles. "Me too." Riku says and he kisses down Zexion's neck.


End file.
